Dialogue (IB1)
Prologue Raidriar: Welcome. It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenge me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? Siris/First ancestor: I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! Raidriar: Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaining I’ve yet heard. You will do nicely. Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. (summons the Infinity Blade) The Infinity Blade. The god killer. It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin ... (stabs Ancestor) Raidriar: The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong bloodline indeed - your progeny will serve me well. (Talks to The Dark Knight) Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion. Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Game-Related Face the God King Raidriar: Most impressive. You have defeated my champions, but now you face the true test. (jumps from his throne) Prepare to meet your doom! Raidriar: Grraah! Of all those who dared to face me, you are the first to prove worthy. So, I offer you a choice, noble warrior - join me, and learn the true meaning of power. You need not perish this day. * Join the God King: Raidriar: Excellent - you have chosen wisely. I was once a mere mortal, as you are now - but as you will come to learn, there are more powerful beings in this world than I. Deathless ones who have grown too powerful, too corrupt - together we will vanquish them all. * Fight the God King: Raidriar: Impudent child! How dare you refuse the will of the Deathless! You will now feel the full power of my wrath! * Defeated by the God King Raidriar: (knocks Siris back) No mere mortal can defeat one of the Deathless! (grabs Siris) Had you been a more worthy adversary, you might have made a valuable ally - but no matter. (stabs Siris) Instead, you will serve another purpose. Perhaps your descendants will fare better. * Defeat the God King Raidriar: Gwaugh... Impossible! I am... Immortal...! You... (cough)... you don't know what you've done. This world contains.. far greater danger... than you could imagine. (cough)... They'll be coming for YOU now... Deathless Kings * (Between Siris and Ealoseum) Ealoseum: "He's found a way, hasn't he?" Siris "Who are you? Why are you imprisoned here?" Ealoseum: "The blade you hold... Do you know what it means? What it's capable of? No... I see you are merely a puppet. Come then — it is time for one of us to truly die." * (Between Kuero and Siris) Foolish mortal! You have sealed your doom in coming here! * (Between Siris and Zero Mech) You have entered the sacred chamber of your God. You have fulfilled your purpose. Return the blade and accept death as your reward. (Jumps down) * '''(Between Siris and Arachin) '''Archarin: Heh - the bloodline has indeed grown strong. You are most impressive. • Siris: Wha... Who are you? Archarin: Our kin have served the God King well. We have tempered the Blade, and proven its power by killing the Deathless imprisoned here. • Siris: WHO ARE YOU!!! • Archarin: I was... chosen. Offered a choice. I chose to serve - to taste immortality, to unlock the power of the sword and return it to our Master. • Siris: The God King is dead - killed by this very blade! • Archarin: Hmph. You are fool, blind to the truth of the world around you. • Siris: You are a traitor! To our blood, our calling... OUR PEOPLE! This ends now! Archarin: He... He will find you. He will claim what is rightfully his. (cough) And when he gets it, he will be... unstoppable. Siris: When he comes - I'll be waiting. Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Game-Related